United Forces
by comealongsong
Summary: What happened after the doctor closed the door at the end of The Doctor, the widow and the wardrobe. Involves River, madame Kovarian and old companions.
1. Christmas Dinner

**Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic so I hope you enjoy it! Its based after The Doctor, the widow and the wardrobe**

**Comealongsong**

**United Forces**

The Doctor closed the door. He could hear Amy and Rory talking to someone in the dining room.

"Guess who's here River" said Amy excitedly.

The Doctor knew this was his cue. He steppedinto the doorway and casually leaned against the doorframe.

"Hi honey, I'm home." He heard River gasp and Amy stepped aside to reveal the Doctor to River.

"And what sort of time do you call this." The Doctor stood up and grinned. River jumped up and ran into his arms, kissing him. "Hello sweetie"

Rory stepped forward "Hey, thats our daughter remember." The Doctor put his hands on his hips. "I had to put up with you and Amy." Amy approached Rory's side. "Yeah but she is our daughter."

"Yes, and I'm Amy's imaginary friend." River laughed. "Mummy dear, stop arguing with your son-in-law."

Amy groaned as the others laughed. "C'mon lets eat" said Rory, rubbing his hands together.

The Ponds all sat around the table. Paper crowns lopsided and empty plates. "So," asked Amy "what have you been up to. River said you were going to keep low and let us forget you." The Doctor them about his adventures.

"So, what made you come here" asked Rory as they sat down to coffee, or tea in the Doctor and River's case. The Doctor told them about his adventure with the Arwells, ending with Madge telling him to spend christmas with his friends.

"Clever Madge" said River, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, "I'm glag your hear." Sighing, her eyes closed. The Doctor lifted her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom, kissing her forehead before switching off the light and half closing the door. He went back downstairs, bidding Amy and Rory goodnight before setteling down on the sofa to wait for the morning

**Authors note: Next chapter coming soon. Please bare with me and tell me what you thought and review. Hope you enjoyed :-) comealongsong**


	2. The Flashing light

**Authors Note: Here is the newest chapter to United Forces and I hope you enjoy!**

**comealongsong**

River woke up to sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the corners in her curtains. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blinked at the indistinct blur in her doorway.

"Morning Honey" said the Doctor. River sat up as the Doctor came to sit on the bed next to her, kissing the top of her head. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arms round her waist.

"Breakfast" shouted Amy from downstairs. The Doctor and River walked down the stairs hand in hand. They sat down at the table as Amy served up 3 Scottish fry-ups and a bowl of fish fingers and custard, which the Doctor promptly attacked with gusto.

"Gross" said River, shoving him lightly in the stomach. She put a mouthful of beans on her fork.

"How can you eat those?" asked the Doctor, screwing up his nose.

"Beans are evil, bad bad beans" said Amy, remembering the Doctor's opinions on the food she had cooked him when she was 7. They all laughed.

After breakfast, River turned to the Doctor and sighed. "Time to go back to prison."

"Do you have to? Can't you stay?" asked Amy sadly.

"No I have to go back" replied River, sighing heavily. She played with her fingers under the table, noticing for the first time that a red light was flashing through her fingers. Her stomach did a somersault.

"Doctor" she said, her voice rising in panic.

"What?" She held out her hand silently, showing him the flashing light in her palm. River watched as comprehension dawned on his face.

"Press it" he said, looking worried.

"Press what?" asked Amy, looking up from her conversation with Rory and looking at the pair of them over her husband's head who also turned to look at River and the Doctor. River put her hand on the table and reached out to press the light with her middle finger...

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Next chapter coming soon.**

**comealongsong**


	3. The Message

**Sorry I haven't its taken so long I've been revising 4 school tests. Hope you enjoy comealongsongxxx**

_She reached out and pressed the light with her middle finger..._

"_You're surrounded." _

_River's voice was panicky. "Kovarian isn't dead in this universe. The Silence have the Tardis. Just get the Doctor out. Run. Find the others before she does. Get to Torchwood. The Silence are planning something I don't know what but this time we might need more help then a bunch of silurians. Please just get out. Run."_

_The light stopped flashing and River released her finger. _

_Everyone around the table stared at each other, then turned to face the doorway. _

_Madam Kovarian stood boldly, blocking their way to the front door. Two Silence stood either side of her and another 10 in the hallway behind them._

"_Hello Melody Pond. Miss me?"_

_she grinned at the gathering round the Breakfast table._

_River and the Doctor stood up abruptly, River pulling her gun from its holster._

"_Now, now Melody. That's no way to behave. Where are your manners?"_

_she tutted, shaking her head from side to side._

" _Out the back door. QUICK!" yelled the Doctor, pointing his sonic screwdriver at the door in question._

_River shot the two silence guarding the door and they ran out, River shooting all the Silence in sight. They hurdled the fence and ran. _

_They ran for what felt like miles, shooting Silence not caring about the looks pedestrians were giving them. They reached a train station and boarded the nearest train, sliding through the doors just in time. _


	4. On the trainCanary Warf

**Authors Note: I know I'm really rubbish at updating on schedule but I am trying to get better. Just realised I have never put in a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Torchwood but I wish I did!**

**Comealongsong**

_They ran for what felt like miles, shooting Silence not caring about the looks pedestrians were giving them. They reached a train station and boarded the nearest train, sliding through the doors just in time..._

"What did River mean Torchwood? What's Torchwood?" Asked Rory once he'd caught his breath and they had all dropped into seats around one of the tables in the carriage.

Amy, who was panting heavily beside him nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you but it's a long story so please don't interrupt" the Doctor racked his brains for a simple version of the complicated tale which was Torchwood's history.

"Okay then, spill" Amy flung at him. She had just been flung from her home by a woman she had thought she had killed. The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her interruption. She crossed her arms defiantly across her chest.

"Torchwood was founded by Queen Victoria in 1879 to defend Britain against extra-terrestrial threats" the Doctor began, only to be interrupted by Amy again.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" she asked scathingly.

"No. Maybe. Yes?" It was Amy's turn to raise her eyebrows and lean back in her seat, obviously a plea for him to go on, wanting more information.

"Me and my companion, Rose, landed in Scotland, where we met Queen Victoria and a werewolf..."

Amy looked disbelieving.

"at a place called Torchwood house. To put a long story short she didn't like the fact the we enjoyed...the experience, so she knighted us then banished us from what she called 'her world'."

"Knighted!"

"Banished!"

Amy and Rory looked shocked. River, not so much, but the Doctor guessed she already knew the story. She had probably even worked for Torchwood at some point.

The Doctor continued with his story, straightening his bow tie with an attempt at dignity. "Then she decided to make a secret organisation to combat the threat posed by me and other 'phantasmagoria' that dare try to invade the British Empire."

"Phantasmagoria?" Amy laughed, Rory joining her along with River and the Doctor.

"It progressed, getting bigger and bigger. Moving on to handling alien weapons and getting a new motto 'If it's alien, it's ours'."

"Very friendly I bet!" Exclaimed Amy.

"A new branch opened in Cardiff to monitor a space-time rift and a base was set up in London at Canary Wharf."

Amy and Rory stared at the Doctor. A sudden sadness had swept into his ancient eyes at the mention of the place. River grasped his hand and he smiled his charming smile before continuing.

"It spread all over the country, operating in absolute secrecy. Even I didn't know about it until the battle of Canary Wharf."

**_A.N Next chapter will be more exciting so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted. _**

**_Comealongsong_**


	5. Who are you?

**Just seen the first episode of series 7. Fantastic or what! I'm sorry I have taken ages to upload I am brilliant at procrastinating but rubbish at putting the crazy ideas in my head into words for others to enjoy as well as myself. Please review. Enjoy!**

**comealongsong**

_"_It spread all over the country, operating in absolute secrecy. Even I didn't know about it until the battle of Canary Wharf."__

The age that suddenly appeared in the doctors eyes shocked Amy. She could finally see all 1125 years of the doctors age reflected back in those brown pools she knew River liked so much.

"You lost someone"

It wasn't a question. Rory could tell. The Doctor just nodded. River leaned into his shoulder to give the Doctor some comfort. She knew about Rose and the battle at canary wharf. Amy and Rory knew not to push him further in the subject, though they were curious, their daughter could always tell them later when the doctor was not around about the mysterious lost person.

"Torchwood 3, in Cardiff, stayed active. With Captain Jack Harkness, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, both recently deceased saving the Earth. They were good people. I met Toshiko once. When the UFO crash landed in the Thames."

"I remember that," Rory suddenly but in "media went haywire, something about aliens and the PM dead. I should have guessed that had something to do with you"

"Had a bit of trouble with some Slitheen. All sorted out now. Nothing to worry about." The Doctor replied confidently.

"You blew up number 10 Downing street" Rory remarked exasperated.

"Seriously!" Put in Amy.

"Well, I technically didn't launch the missile, Rickey did."

"Rickey? Who's Rickey" Amy asked "A male companion? Which one of them?" Remembering the video she made the Doctor make the Tardis show her."

"Dark skinned one. Ex boyfriend of another companion." The Doctor skimmed over the subject quickly to avoid thinking to much on the matter. Even though it have been several hundred years since the incident, a whole other life. It hurt to think of Rose, the fun 19yr old whose life he had ruined like so many others.

"Torchwood" said the Doctor, breaking the sad silence that had descended on the group. Though they had not known who he was talking about, except River, the Ponds had known that whoever it was had been close to him and it saddened them to see him sad.

"Is run by Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones. They fight and save aliens from their hub which quite frankly is almost as cool as my bow tie."

River turned to her husband. "I thought you hadn't been there yet."

The Doctor looked offended. "I saw it on the monitor when they helped save the planet when the Daleks snatched it up for their gun-weapon-thing."

River laughed. She knew from experience that this meant that wherever they were going was not going to be to her taste. "That means it is not going to be everyone else's idea of cool." She warned the Ponds.

"OY! River Song that is rude!" The Doctor cried indignantly. The Ponds laughed.

"So," Amy started when the laughter and haughty looks had died down "We are going to this Torchwood place...why?"

"Because River said so, so it must be right?" Rory aimed his question at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Correctamundo, a word I did swear I would never use again but oh well." The comment sparked another round of laughing which only died down by the time the train pulled into a station with the announcement "Cardiff city centre station. Please mind the gap."

The Ponds, Doctor and River got off the train and started to walk towards the Millennium stadium, which they knew to tower over the Roald Dahl Plass, where the Doctor had told them Torchwood was.

"I'm confused," Rory started. The latter turned to look at him. "They let us go and they aren't anywhere near Torchwood."

"It's simple. They didn't count on River having a gun- probably and Torchwood is a secret organisation so they won't know where we are." The Doctor gave him the look that told him he was stupid not to have worked it out already.

"Of course, why didn't I get that." Rory quipped. Amy giggled and rapped her arms around her husband.

"Torchwood will have all the equipment we need to set up a tracking system on the silence" River put in to explain properly, rolling her eyes at her own husband, who grinned manically and straightened his bow tie.

They reached the Plass and the Doctor ran up to one of the paving stones. River stepped up to and hugged close to him. Then, realising her parents couldn't see her stepped off and waved them other.

"Perception filter" she grinned, cutting off the Doctor's probably very confusing explanation as the bewildered couple got on. The paving stone began to sink, owning some gasps. The group hugged together as they descended. As they began to reach the bottom they looked up to see another paving stone being replaced by another by a robotic metal arm. Rory looked back down as the pavement piece landed with a small bump, to be met with a gun being cocked and pointed directly at his nose.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?"

**There you go. I've had no inspiration to write the train talk but the next part is going to be much faster. My longest chapter yet! I am going to try to update sooner as I know exactly where to go with this story now. Watch this space!**

**comealongsongxxx**


	6. Introductions

**Have been having so many problems with Internet, my laptop and my documents but here (finally) is a next chapter :)**

** comealongsongxxx**

_Rory looked back down as the pavement piece landed with a small bump, to be met with a gun being cocked and pointed directly at his nose._

"_Who are you and how did you get in here?"_

Jack, Ianto and Gwen were all sat at there respective desks and stations when the alert first came through.

"What on Earth?" puzzled Gwen, putting down her coffee mugs as she ran up the steps towards the others. Jack too was coming down the stairs from his office, a worried looking Ianto just behind him.

The pavement stone was descending. On it were four people. A man wearing tweed, a woman with big curly hair, another woman with bright red hair and another man with sandy brown hair.

Jack was at the bottom of the path holding out his gun when the lift stopped. The red haired lady and sandy haired man looked alarmed but the other two seemed to take it in their stride.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Jack's voice was commanding and his questions straightforward. The red head seemed to have recovered her senses, and as tweed and the curly woman ran past Jack, she stepped down from the platform, pulling sandy hair behind him.

"Obviously we just used the lift in. Are you blind?"

"No but you didn't answer my first question; Who are you?" Jack's usually flirty tone was starting to creep into his voice but only those used to it could here it.

"I'm Amy, this is my husband Rory" Amy pushed passed the gun, dragging Rory behind her toward the Doctor and River, who had three guns trained on them now. The Torchwood team were watching their Captain and leader for further instructions as to what to do with the weird intruders.

"What about these two?" Jack Harkness addressed Amy, pointing his gun at the tweed and curly haired couple.

"Don't you recognise me Jack?" The Doctor stared into his old friends eyes. "I understand it's been a while but what's with the rude welcome?"

"Doctor?" It was more a statement than a question, realisation coming into his mind.

"Hello Jack! Sorry to drop in so unexpectedly like this but it was a very sudden decision to come I need to borrow your equipment. Can I? Thank you!" He started to attack the equipment, screwdriver in hand before anyone could do anything. Jack had lowered his gun so Gwen and Ianto had too.

"Doctor, as in your Doctor?" Ianto asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Are you sure? You talk about him as if he was a major part of his life yet you didn't recognise him" Gwen questioned.

"I've changed a bit since the last time we met" The Doctor was now pulling some wires out of the rift manipulator.

"You still haven't told me your name" Jack flirted with River, holding out his hand.

"Doctor River Song" River turned and shook his hand, then went back to work.

"Sweetie I now two vortex manipulators, reckon it's enough?" Jack stared at his wrist. That River had nicked it! "Hey!"

**I know it's short but I haven't had much time and I really wanted to give my lovely followers, favouriters and reviewers something for the summer**

** comealongsongxx**


End file.
